In order to measure powder samples in X-ray fluorescence (XRF) apparatus, it is necessary that the sample be mounted in a sample holder which can in turn be placed in the apparatus.
However, conventional sample holders for powder usually have a significant contribution to the observed background intensity under the fluorescence peaks of interest caused by scattering in the sample holder wall material.
A number of different containers have been proposed for use in such X-ray fluorescence apparatus. In particular, examples are proposed in GB 2 194 636 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,109.
However, there remains a need for an improved method of X-ray fluorescence in which the effects of sample holders are minimised.
Further, there is a need for providing a sample holder that gives good results for X-ray fluorescence with a minimal volume of sample.
By way of example, during pharmaceutical research the amount of pharmaceutical prepared can often be very low and powder samples of only 0.1 g may need to be measured. The inventors tried using an existing sample cup for this powder but with such small quantities of sample the usable